People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. For example, mobile devices are increasingly offering multiple high quality cameras that enable additional types of functionality. In some devices, two of these high quality cameras can be used to provide three-dimensional (3D) image capture, for both still and video imaging. When using two distinct cameras, it is impossible to perfectly align the lens elements, such that a software adjustment is also required. Further, there will generally be distortions to images captured by each camera due to imperfect lenses and other elements that need to be accounted for to provide adequate imaging, particularly for wide angle lenses. Conventional approaches to aligning camera elements and removing distortions prove inadequate for wide angle lenses used with stereo imaging.